Unperfect
by red light fever
Summary: 2D gose mad for love and cant seem to stop the addiction, Murdoc is toying with his oun feelings for his passion and has to learn the consiquences for it, Russle finds a friend and ends up falling hard in love, Noodle plays with lust in a way she would ne
1. Chapter 1

.:"You changed... Murdoc..." 2-d mumbled under his breath as the saitanist walked away, hand in his hair, Pulling out the gray ones.:.

Unperfect

Chapter One

"How could he love something like me?... I'm so...so"  
"Ugly?" The Japaness girl said as she walked past murdoc to the fridge.  
"oh that Hurt Love, Im heart brocken... Never mind little one, you wouldent understand." He glaired back to see a cross look on the girls face.  
" If you havent noticed, i have been in love before, so I just figure I could help...Jeez..." Murdoc looked up at the girl and snorted.  
"Oh yea, and with who Cup Cake?" He replyed, extending the word "cup cake"  
He face Turned a bright red, and she bit her lips as the older man looked down at her, smirking.  
"That is none of your busyness!..." Her face still a light red.  
"What ever... It dosent matter..." The man whent back to being lost in his thoghts.  
The room filled with silence and a awcward one at that. It didn't bother Murdoc, untill it was brocken by the soft sound of Noodles voice.  
"You know... You'r not ugly... I was just kidding.." Noodle said while flipping her hair to the side to see the look on Murdocs face as he turned to look at the younger girl.  
"You'r not..." She repeated once more, smiling up at him. A blush creeped upon his face, Then a sickening feeling aperd deep in his gut.  
'You sick FUCK!' He thought to himself as he pushed up on the table to stand.  
"well, I'm off Love, Goodbye." Noodle looked at the man as he left the kitchen, her eyes rolling once.

'Wots the matter with you! First the thing with 2-D, and now you got a hard on for a girl you cant even have!' The man screamed at himself.  
"Bloody hell D... Why me?" Murdoc took a pass to his bed, thwn fell deep in to the pillow... It smelt like him... His hair... His body... Murdoc pulled his head up to see out the window infront of him...There was something there, a flower... kinda a ratty looking thing... It was perfect... it was from him...2-D... So Murdoc loved it. "I hate this..."

"Russel!... Do you know where my pain killers are, I ave a bloody headach... It hurts..." 2-D yelled from behind Russels door. The door opend and there was Russel with a bottle of the small red pills.  
"D, you cant take these like last time. If i find you in your room with..." The bigger man looked the smaller up and down, his sleeves drenched in blood, and his hair was soaked in the red mess.  
"Umm... Shit.. what happend? Why are you coverd in blood?" The singer looked down at his arms, and saw that he had forgot to change his shirt, he also put his hand to his head, and felt the gash on his left side.  
"Russel..." Then he feel to the ground, his vision bluring.  
"D! Its ok, just stay awake ill go get help!" the man ran off in look for others.  
"NOODLE, MURDOC!" the boy on the floor smiled when he herd the name.  
"heh... Murdoc..." then everything went black.

There was an anoying ringing in the background as murdoc woke up, his vision still blured from the sleep.  
"Fucken...How long was I asleep?" He asked as he hit the alarm with a tense fist. Even thogh it had only been about three hours it felt like he was asleep fop three days.  
"Well, Better get up... Noodle probably has dinner ready..." The man got out of his bead and put his pants back on, shuffling for his boots, but leaving a shirt off.

The kitchen was empty... Nothing and no one in sight.  
"what is this, Where is everyone, Probably watchign the bloody tele." Then he got him self some coffe, leaving it black, no suger, he liked it bitter.  
"bastards..." There was a letter on the fridge... the man went and opend it.

Murdoc,  
Russel and I took 2-D to the hospital,  
Something is wrong with him.  
He has cutts all over his arms, and there was a deep gash on his head.  
Meet us at the hospital if you wanna come.

Noodle.

His heart felt numb... They found out.  
"Fuck..."

O.K so this is a new series, im still gonna do the other, but lol, nothing is working for me, so ill postr for both of these, i hope you like! 


	2. Chapter 2

Unperfect

The man put the now crumpled peace of paper down on the counter. His mouth agaip.  
"Fucking Dolt..." He mumbled under his breath. Murdocs hand flew upward, smacking himself in the head, and grabbing his hair.  
"Fucking faggot!" He yeld at the tiop of his lungs.

The hospital was dark and morbid as the three rushed in to the emergancy, they quickly got the atention they needed,  
only minutes later curtains draiped over the singer, surrounding him was docters with white cloths and tools that supposebly could help him get better... 2-D looked up at a docter who had a mask. soon it was all black.

Noodle stood at the window, wondering what the woman and men rushing out of the room where doing to her friend.  
"umm excuse me!..." she tryed to say to a rushing woman pushing past her.

"noodle give it a break... No one in this hospital is going to tell you whats going on..." Russel said glairing at the docter walking in to the room.

"Russel please, if your not gonna get off your ass and help you can leave." She replyed trying to catch a speading docter rushing out of the room. "God! This is a wait of time, these stupid docter are no help at all!" The young girl yelled as she turned to see a gilr heading over for russel.

"Wow, arnt you Russel form the Gorillaz," A girl sqweeld from just a couple meters away. Russel staired acwardlly at the girl approching him as noodlie kept giving him the evil eye. " I knew it was you," she said, showing a smile.

"uhh...heheh, yea, hello...," He held out his hand to shack hers. He could feel two holes being drilled in to the back of his head, Noodle was still glairing.

"Im such a big fan, Im Tibby." Russel looked the girl up and down, she was lovely, her body perfect, not to big not to small. His eyes where fixated with her body. She had oviouslly say his fixation with her, so she let go of his hand. "Ummm... I know this is a bad time and place... But may i have your signiture?" She asked stairing down at the ground holding a little brown book.

"Oh, sure.," Russel replyed as he took the book from her hands and flipped throgh the pages.

"OH, Pleas, not..." He stoped at a page, that had his name in it, it was a fanfic of him. "sorry, you can just sign at the back." she said with a apologetic look in her eyes.

"Okay." he fliped to the back of the book with a slight blush on his face. "To Tibby with love , From Russel" He said aloud as he wrote, but he wrote something else that he did not say for evreone to hear, and handed back her book.

"Thank you... Well ill see you later.. I guess..." She said wondering away.

"Hey!" Russel yeld from where he stood, Tibby turned to face him as he made a jesture to open her book. She did and there was his mesagge but an add on... His Cell Phoine number. She looked back at him and he made a sign for her to call him. She walked away smileing. Russel watched as hse walked it was slighty hipnotic.

"Oh Are you from the Gorillaz, Im such a big fan!" a little voice came from behind him, it was noodle mimaking his new "gropy". "If you havent forgot, we are here for 2-d., Not to pick up some trick, with aids or something." She said crossarmed, and with her lips slightly puffed out.

"Yea, Yea i know, lets go see if we can go get a docter to help us out." He said as she turn to get another docter.

Back at Kong, Murdoc wasent any better., he went in to 2-D's room in search of all his razors, hours later he found them.  
"Idiot... I told you to stop... Your gonna hurt yourself..." The man said as he floped down on 2-D's bed, across from his veiw was a tall bottle of rum, opened and half empty, and a white cloth beside it. Murdocs stomach was turning inside his body, feeling sick to the thoght of what it might be, it was white, but there was blood soaking the bottom of it. Still laying down, he got up and planted himself over the cloth. Threre was something inside it... something bad.. Murdoc could feel it. He slowly picked up a edge of the cloth and there it was a blue mess with blood everywhere. "Fuck!" Murdoc said covering it again, and bending over to barf beside the table. Tears feel off his face "your so stupid..."

"Exuse me miss?..." a soft voice fell form the sky, imt was like an angle. Noodle still lay there motionless.  
"MIss Noodle?..." She repeated once more in the same tender voice. Noodle slowlly opened her eye's to see a white figure with brown hair.

"Hmmm.?" the purple hair girls quickly sat up as she saw it was a nurse.

"umm.. If you and Mr.Hobbs..." she pointed at the man sleep beside Noodle "can go in and see 2-d, just try to keep quiet, he had a long night." The woman turned and walked off.

"Russel, Its time to get up... We are aloud to see 2-D.." Noodle said slowly shaking the man beside her.

"Ahh, mmk, Im up..., Im up..." He said pulling himself up from the chair he had planted himself in only 3 hours ago. "What time is it?" He asked the girl as he rubbed his eyes.

"Its seven, now come on, lets go see 2-D!." The young girl said unpaitiantlly. They both got up, ready to enter the door... But there was a voice.. a kinda grunggy voice...

"Your such and idiot 2-D... suck a fucking dumbass..." The voice said , followed by a weaker voice that said. "Im... sorry Murdoc..., I dident..." The voice was cut off. Noodle and Russel took a quick peek in, there eyes widend, and Russel coverd Noodles. The grunggy voice was Murdoc, and he was kissing 2-D. There lips locked in a deep kiss.

"Stop Russel..." Noodle said as quiet as possible, pushing the older man's hand off her face. Murdoc pulled away, Having herd something.

"I'll see you later brainach... im out..."2-D watched as his love walk towards the door. "Wait Murdoc!... I...I love you..." He said just laoud enogph for the bassest to hear.

"I... Please stop..." The man left the room, leaving 2-D alone.

Noodle and Russel moved behind the door as the older man left.

"Later Russel... Noodle, Hoped you liked the show." Murdoc said smuggly as he left the hall and turned for and elevator. 


End file.
